Yellow(paw)
by Rose of the Gorge
Summary: It has been at least a half-moon since Silverkit became Silverpaw and Yellowkit became Yellowpaw. They now have a little brother. but is Shadowkit evil? Will Yellowpaw last with her dad still in the clan? Find our in the second installment of Warriors the Kinship.
1. Cats and Prolouge

**_Yellowpaw_**

**Allies**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Blackstar-Black she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Yellowpaw**

**Deputy: Nightfeather- Black she-cat with white freckles**

**Medicine cat: Mousetail-Brown she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Deepheart-Silver-colored tom with amber eyes**

**Nightclaw-Black tom with white patches a former rouge**

**Longfeather-Brown tom with green eyes**

**Windtail-White tom with Blue eyes**

**Hedgeeye-Brown tom with Green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Yellowpaw-Sun-colored she-cat with blue eyes**

**Silverpaw-Silver-colored she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Shadetail-Sun-colored she-cat with a black tail (mother of Deepheart's kit: Shadowkit-Black tom with amber eyes)**

**Hawkeye-skinny brown she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Shypelt's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Seedwing-Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Windclan**

**Leader: Stormstar-Gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Shrewpaw**

**Deputy: Shypelt-White tom with gray eyes Apprentice: Deeppaw**

**Medicine cat: Runningpool-Blue-gray tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Harewing-Light brown tom with gray eyes**

**Flowernose-Calico she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sweeptail-Dark gray tabby tom with Hazel eyes**

**Breezeear-White tom with pale blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Shrewpaw-Brown she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Deeppaw-Calico tom with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Heatherclaw-Brown she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Stormstar's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Brightwing-White she-cat with pale blue eyes (Blind)**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Poisonstar-Dark flame-colored tom with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Rustclaw-Brown she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Medicine cat: Slowflight-White tom with dark green eyes Apprentice: Leeppaw**

**Warriors:**

**Darkstep-Black tom with dark amber eyes**

**Higheye-White tom with blue eyes**

**Cloudfeather-White tom with gray stripes**

**Feathereye-Gray she-cat with white stripes**

**Shadenose-Gray tom with a dark pink nose**

**Apprentices:**

**Leeppaw-Flame-colored tom with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Quicktail-White she-cat with dark green eyes (Expecting Shadenose's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Longfoot-Gray tom with blue eyes**

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Wirlstar-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Fishpaw**

**Deputy: Watereye-White tom with blue eyes**

**Medicine cat: Kelpeye-Dark brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Swiftfoot-White tom with blue eyes**

**Quicktounge-Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Brighteye-Pale gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes**

**Frogleg-Brown tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Fishpaw-Brown tom with green eyes**

**Queens: **

**Larkwing-Brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Swipetail-White tom with green eyes (blind)**

**Prologue**

**Night wore on into the dark forest. A Silver-colored tom stepped forward to resive his dark forest name.**

**"You will now be know as Deepheart. My most loyal student."**

**"Yes Shadowforest."**

**"I want you to train your son in our evil ways."**

**"Yes sir!" Deepehart meowed.**

**Deepheart curled up and fell asleep.**

**Meanwhile, Firestar stared down at the Black blob of fur laying next to Shadetail.**

**"That cat is going to kill kin of his kin. He is the shadow. Hopefully the warriors see how evil he is and kill him now before his evil can be let out." Firestar growled.**

**"Hey, didn't you think of that when I was a kit too?" Bramblestar growled back.**

**"You were not the same type of powerful evil. This kit is the most evilest cat in all of the clans." Firestar hissed.**

**"So you now think this tom will become evil?"**

**"Yes the prophecy predicts it! He is the Shadow of destruction!"**

**"No he isn't he's my daughter's son." Swiftstar growled as he stepped forward.**

**"Swiftstar, face the facts, his father is evil. his mother is good. What do you get when mixing evil and good? A good litter and a bad litter. The good litter is Yellowpaw and Silverpaw, the evil litter is Shadowkit."**

**"No it isn't."**

**"I'm sorry but it is." Firestar growled.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yellowpaw smiled as her little brother, Shadowkit, pushed a ball of moss to her. She battered it back. They were right outside the Nursery. Yellowpaw was waiting for Blackstar to finish up ordering patrolling groups and what not.**

**"Your getting good Shadowkit." Yellowpaw meowed happily.**

**"Tell me the time you and Silverpaw were chased by foxes." Shadowkit squeaked happily.**

**Out of the Corner of her right eye, she saw Blackstar order the last group for patrolling.**

**"Uh, maybe later Shadowkit. I have to go do a training session with Blackstar." Yellowpaw meowed. "Go inside and rest up with Shadetail."**

**"Oh...Okay." Shadowkit meowed disappointedly.**

**"Yellowpaw, you ready?" Blackstar meowed as Shadowkit went into the Nursery.**

**"Yup." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"Lets go then." Blackstar meowed.**

**After the training session, Yellowpaw caught two squirrels and two ravens. She brought one of the ravens to Seedwing.**

**"Seedwing,I brought you a raven. I caught it my self." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"Oh thank you Yellowpaw." Seedwing meowed as her blind eyes turned to Yellowpaw.**

**"By the way, Shadowkit wants to hear the story of how me and Silverpaw got chased by foxes. Can you tell him? I think I'll be too busy tomorrow to tell him that story." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"Oh, of course. Anything for the nicest apprentice in the whole world." Seedwing purred.**

**"Thank you so very much. I got to go now. Bye Seedwing." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"Oh well then...Bye!" Seedwing meowed as Yellowpaw left the Elder's den.**

**"Hey, Yellowpaw!" Shadowkit meowed as he waved his tail in the air.**

**"Coming! Just got to get Silverpaw!" Yellowpaw meowed as she dashed into the Medicine cat's den.**

**"Hey Silverpaw, are you coming to eat with...Oh your already eatting." Yellowpaw meowed disappointedly.**

**"Oh hey Yellowpaw. I'll eat with you after the moonhigh patrol leaves. I can't believe this is our first gathering as apprentices!" Silverpaw meowed excidetly.**

**"Well see you then." Yellowpaw meowed sadly.**

**Shadowkit was waiting near the fresh-kill pile for Yellowpaw. Yellowpaw padded over their and grabbed a small shrew for Shadowkit and grabbed herself a rabbit that Nightclaw had caught.**

**"Hey Yellowpaw?" Nightclaw's voice caught her by surprise in front of her.**

**"Yes Nightclaw?" Yellowpaw asked.**

**"Do you mind if I share that rabbit with you?"Nightclaw meowed.**

**"I don't mind." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**Nightclaw layed down next to Yellowpaw and they shared the rabbit that Nightclaw caught earlier.**

**"Did you give Shadetail and Hawkeye a peice of prey each?"**

**"Yeah. Did you give Seedwing a peice of prey?"**

**"Yeah. Gave her one of the two ravens that I caught earlier."**

**Nightclaw ate his half and stretched before sitting down again. Yellowpaw finished her half and then stretched. She shared the rabbit and the thing was, she really badly liked Nightclaw. She couldn't tell if he liked her. Maybe she could ask Blackstar if She'd be able to go on a border line patrol with Nightclaw and Windtail.**

**"I'll be right back." Yellowpaw meowed as she rushed over to Blackstar.**

**"Yes Yellowpaw?" Blackstar meowed.**

**"Can Nightclaw, Windtail,and me go on a quick border line patrol?" Yellowpaw asked her mentor.**

**"Sure just be back by Moonrise. We'll be leaving by Moonhigh so you need to be back before then so you may rest up."**

**"Okay." Yellowpaw meowed as she rushed back to Nightclaw.**

**"So why did you leave?"**

**"I went to ask Blackstar if Windtail, You, and me could go on a quick border line patrol." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"Your very talented. When you were a kit you actted like an apprentice and now you act like a Warrior though your an Apprentice." Nightclaw meowed amiradly.**

**"Thank you." Yellowpaw meowed as she looked down at her feet suddenly shy.**

**Yellowpaw rushed over to Windtail and told him they were going on a border line patrol.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yellowpaw, Nightclaw, and Windtail came back from the patrol and Nightclaw was laughing up a storm.**

**"I still can't believe you chased that fox out by just going and saying 'Go'!" Nightclaw laughed.**

**"You three look like you had a good time." Blackstar meowed.**

**"Yeah we did. Yellowpaw here is skilled with chasing foxes out. She spoke the words, 'Go. Leave our territory.' and the the fox left our territory!" Windtail told Blackstar.**

**"Well then. My apprentice can handle foxes really well." Blackstar meowed as she told the two warriors to go to the warriors' den and rest up.**

**When Windtail and Nightclaw left, Blackstar lead Yellowpaw into her den.**

**"Yellowpaw, I want to know. Can you talk to these foxes?" Yellowpaw meowed cautionously.**

**"I speak cat but some how my cat words translate into Fox words. I think its because of the tone I use with the foxes." Yellowpaw told Blackstar.**

**"What tone do you use?" Blackstar meowed as she laid down.**

**"A calm one. I think they understand it." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"Then when we spot another fox in our territory we will inform you. You will become Thunderclan's personal Fox chaser. You will chase these foxes out. When you train your first apprentice, you must tell the apprentice how to talk to these Foxes without making them snarl and attack." Blackstar meowed as she got up. "Lets go tell the other's that it is time to go to the gathering."**

**Blackstar left the leader's den. Yellowpaw was about to leave when a vision of Firestar coughing horribly with a brown and white she-cat nearby was trying to help.**

**"Leafpool, I'm okay really." Firestar coughed.**

**"No your not. You have Greencough and you need to move to the abandoned twoleg nest with the rest of the sick cats." Leafpool meowed sternly.**

**"I need to stay here and lead my clan." Firestar coughed as he tried to stand up but was pushed down again by a horrible coughing fit.**

**Suddenly the vision was gone.**

**"Yellowpaw?"**

**"Uh?"**

**"You ready to go?"**

**That was Nightclaw! Yellowpaw stepped out of the leader's den trying to figure out what the vision meant.**

**"I need to talk to Blackstar." Yellowpaw meowed as she walked up to Blackstar.**

**"Yes Yellowpaw?"**

**"I need to ask you something in private."**

**"Okay."**

**Yellowpaw lead Blackstar away from the rest of the clan.**

**"Have you ever had a vision just looking at something?"**

**"No but...Have you?" Blackstar meowed as she closed her mouth to cough.**

**"Yes I just had one about when Firestar had Greencough. I think you have greencough too. I reanize the smell on you." Yellowpaw meowed full of fear that her mentor would die.**

_**Ask her how many lives she has. **_**Firestar's voice drifted to her from Starclan.**

**"How many lives do you have left Blackstar?" Yellowpaw asked.**

**"One but this coughing fits I have is not Greencough. I have to lead my clan. They need me."**

**"It's okay, Nightfeather would lead while your being tooken care of."**

**"Fine."**

**Yellowpaw lead Blackstar back to were she was.**

**"Let all cats old enough...to catch their own...prey gather here be...neath high-ledge..." Blackstar yowled as coughing fits came out.**

**The cats gathered around the high-ledge. Suddenly Blackstar fell.**

**"Blackstar!" Yellowpaw yowled out in terror.**

**Nightfeather pushed through the crowd and rushed up the path to High-ledge.**

**"I will take the cats that are going to the gathering to the gathering. Mousetail you can stay or do you want your apprentice to?"**

**"I'd like it if Windtail would stay behind considering he was my apprentice for five moons before he changed his mind and desided to become a warrior."**

**"Then Windtail will stay while Blackstar is here."**

**Nightfeather leaped down and flicked her tail and Yellowpaw followed the warriors and the medicine cats to the gathering. She leaped up onto the tree bridge and smelled that all the other clans were there already. Nightfeather leaped up onto the traditional spot for Thunderclan and bowed to Stormstar, Poisionstar, and Wirlstar.**

**"Let this clan meeting begin!" Yowled Wirlstar.**

**All of the clans' chatter died down and they listened.**

**"We have found three foxes in our territory. We also celebrate a warrior and an apprentice. Frogpaw is now Frogleg and his little brother Fishkit is now Fishpaw." Wirlstar yowled.**

**"Fishpaw, Frogleg, Fishpaw, Frogleg!" Yowled the clans happily.**

**"Nightfeather it is your turn." Wirlstar meowed.**

**"We have two new apprentices and we celebrate their return thanks to Nightclaw, a formar rouge that Windclan threw out. Our leader Blackstar has come down with a bad case of Greencough as well. The new apprentices are here. Yellowpaw and Silverpaw are our newest apprentices. We also are thankful to Nightclaw for their return and have asked him to join the clan. He has agreed."**

**"Blackstar has green-cough?" Whisepered a Brown tom with green eyes to another brown tom with green eyes.**

**"I hope she gets better." Whispered the smaller tom.**

**"Frogleg, Fishpaw, hush up Stormstar is talking."**

**"Okay."**

**The clan leaders all celebrated new warriors for their clan as well as apprentices. When it was all done, a Brown she-cat came up to Nightclaw.**

**"Brother, I'm sorry but Stormstar and me are mates."**

**"What? and your here were a battle could happen any minute? You need to go back to camp and rest until your kits are born." Nightclaw meowed frighted.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yellowpaw looked around and found a group of apprentices. Yellowpaw over heard one of them talking about one of the leaders so she decided to find a group of warriors. She found the group but they were Shadowclan and Windclan warriors. She listened hopeing to find something useful about how their clan is doing. She couldn't wait to become a warrior. When she did she'd fight all the clans one-pawed!**

**"I heard laughter from our border separating Thunderclan from us. Do you want to know why they were laughing?" a white tom with pale blue eyes asked.**

**"Why?" a white tom with gray stripes asked.**

**"Because a sun-colored she-cat meowed the word 'Go' and the fox did." the first tom replyed.**

**"No way!" a Calico she-cat with blue eyes meowed excitedly.**

**"Yes way."**

**"If you ask me, I think Thunderclan warriors are fox-brained fools who won't stop trying to cross borders."**

**"Hey were not fox-brained fools and we don't try to cross your borders!" Yellowpaw hissed.**

**"Is Thunderclan letting little itse bitse warriors into their ranks?" The first tom sneered.**

**"I'm an apprentice." Growled Yellowpaw.**

**By now all the clans were watching but as the toms were about to fire something at her one of the Riverclan warriors yowled as a fox rushed in. Yellowpaw rushed over and yowled at the top of her lungs.**

**"Do not attack the fox! It will become irritated and lash back. Let me deal with it!" Yellowpaw yowled.**

**Then she turned to the fox.**

**"Let her go and go out of the cat scented areas." Yellowpaw meowed calmly but very firmly. "And I don't want you to come back ever again."**

**The fox whimpered and then let go of the poor she-cat who went wailing to the medicine cats. The fox turned around and left. when Yellowpaw turned, the clans were cheering her name.**

**"Yellowpaw, Yellowpaw, Yellowpaw!" They cheered.**

**"Why does Thunderclan get her?" growled the white tom.**

**Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she entered another vision.**

**"Who are your parents?" A white tom meowed coaxingly.**

**"Leafpool and Crowfeather!" a black she-cat with green eyes yowled out.**

**"What else did you need to tell us?" Firestar's voice came from the shadows of the tree in the gathering area.**

**"That Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and I are not Squirrelflight's children!"**

**Suddenly a huge silence fell on the clans.**

**"Hollyleaf, are you tell us that Crowfeather is your father? He is a father of Breezepelt not you and your littermates." the white tom hissed.**

**"Onestar...Don't go up setting Starclan."**

**"Fine Firestar but this gathering is over."**

**Suddenly she was back with her clan mates and the other clans.**

**"Do not fight over me. Starclan gave me this gift to use for Thunderclan. Not for any other clan. There's great evil coming and that is why I was given this gift!" Yellowpaw yowled out sternly and calmly.**

**"But why do you need a gift from Starclan?" yowled out a Windclan warrior.**

**"Because I'm suppose to stop the evil from escaping Thunderclan and surrounding all of us and then breaking us up!"**

**Suddenly Firestar stood beside her. His starry feet were a sight for sore eyes. His feet were glowing like a huge fire and the stars lathered his whole body.**

**"This evil that Yellowpaw has been talking about has already been born in Thunderclan. Nightfeather, you are to tell Blackstar that when this evil cat of the shadow's is 6 moons in another 6 moons, that Yellowpaw must mentor the shadow no matter what." Firestar meowed.**

**Suddenly three more starclan warriors appeared.**

**"Blackstar?"**

**"Onestar?"**

**"Mistystar?"**

**The clans were all confused when Yellowpaw spoke up.**

**"They came because they wanted to tell us all the Shadow has been born. I think I know exactly who the shadow is though." Yellowpaw meowed with a slight grimace.**

**"Is it Shadowkit?" Silverpaw yowled.**

**"I'm afraid so dear sister." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"You all must return to your camps at once. Now go and may Starclan forever be with you." Firestar meowed as the other three and him disappeared.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yellowpaw was allowed to lead the clan back to camp. She burst in as a srill screech was heard from the nursery.**

**"Shadetail!" Yellowpaw heard her sister yowl.**

**Yellowpaw stuck her tail in front of Silverpaw and entered the Nursery. Blood was everywhere. Shadowkit had Shadetail by the throat with a death lock only foxes would truely have. Deepheart was standing nearby with a sligh smile on his face. Shadetail's neck was bleed and Shadetail's eyes were drooping. She mumbled something and then she was gone.**

**"What in Starclan's name is going on in here!?" Yellowpaw roared with anger and frustration built into her.**

**"Hello Yellowpaw, my daughter who has Starclan's gift of seeing the past. Maybe you don't know but Shadowkit just killed his first cat which makes him a dark forest apprentice who will now be under my mentorship as well as Shadowforest's." Deepheart smirked.**

**"Yellowpaw? Is mom alive and well? Were's Shadowkit is he okay?" Silverpaw's voice dropped through.**

**"Mom is dead. Deepheart's in here. He's a dark forest warrior and he turned Shadowkit into one too!" Yellowpaw meowed fearfully.**

**Shadowkit ran to Yellowpaw and buried his face in her soft chest fur. Suddenly she felt Shadowkit bite her. He had her neck too! Yellowpaw threw her paw up to her neck and clawed at Shadowkit's soft fur. She manged to dislodge him enough that if she did push him with her paw, he'd only bring fur out with him. So she shoved him from underneath his soft belly fur and he was dislodged. He stood with a mouth full of sun-colored fur. Yellowpaw raced out and gasped at the struggle to breath when she was bleeding. Silverpaw lead her to the medicine cat's den and dressed the wound with marigold and cobwebs. Suddenly Shadowkit came charging in with longfeather and Windtail on his tail.**

**"Get him!" Longfeather yowled.**

**Yellowpaw pounced and Shadowkit buckled under her. She held him with one paw as Longfeather picked him up and carried him away. Windtail turned to Yellowpaw.**

**"He'll be kept in the prisioners den without his father. Nightfeather is banishing him from the clan forever and he has only two seconds to leave Thunderclan territory or he'd be hunted down." Windtail reported to Yellowpaw.**

**"Don't let Shadowkit fall asleep. If he sleeps he will enter the world of the evil cats and he would be trained even when he doesn't want to after his first training session there." Yellowpaw croaked.**

**"Yes Yellowpaw." Windtail meowed.**

**"Thanks." Yellowpaw croaked as she laid down to rest for a few days.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yellowpaw woke up to see Firestar standing in front of her.**

**"What is it Firestar?" Yellowpaw croaked.**

**"I'm here to heal your wounds." Firestar meowed.**

**"Why?"**

**"because this won't be the first time that Shadowkit will attack when he is a warrior he will kill you. You must provoke his warrior cermony until Flame is a warrior."**

**"Who's flame?"**

**"I must hurry your healing so you may continue your training." Firestar meowed as he licked Yellowpaw's neck to heal it.**

* * *

**When Yellowpaw woke up, Silverpaw was watching her.**

**"Uh what? How long ago did I fall asleep?" Yellowpaw asked.**

**"You just healed like a Starclan warrior would..." Silverpaw meowed as Blackstar entered.**

**"Blackstar why are you up?" Yellowpaw meowed scared that her mentor was going to get sicker.**

**"It's okay, I don't have green cough anymore. I lost a life though." Blackstar meowed.**

**"How long have I been out cold?"**

**"Only one night why?"**

**"Because Firestar appeared to me in my dreams and told me that attack Shadowkit made will not be the last one he will do."**

**"Firestar told you that?" Blackstar meowed surprised.**

**"Yes. He also is the only warrior that I know in any visions I have." Yellowpaw meowed.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. Are we going to train?"**

**"Yes if your medicine cat says it's okay." Blackstar meowed with an amusused look in her eye.**

**"Yellowpaw you are clear to continue your apprentice duties but if your neck hurts again you come right back. You hear?"**

**"Yes I hear silly!"**

**Yellowpaw stood up and followed Blackstar out.**

**"What type of training are we doing today?" Yellowpaw meowed excidetly.**

**"What do you want to do today?" Blackstar asked Yellowpaw.**

**"Hunting would be nice but in order to make sure that the dark forest doesn't kill us all, we should pratice our fighting skills." Yellowpaw answered.**

**"So hunting or Praticing our fighting skills?" Blackstar asked.**

**"Hunting." Yellowpaw meowed.**

* * *

**Yellowpaw came back to the clan with four rabbits, two mice, and five ravens hanging limply from her mouth. Blackstar carried two ravens, two mice, and one rabbit. So all together they hunted a total of five rabbits, four mice, and seven ravens. Yellowpaw dropped all but two rabbits into the fresh kill pile. She brought one rabbit to Seedwing and another to Shadowkit's gaurds. She then grapped a mouse and handed it to the gaurds for Shadowkit.**

**"Make sure he eats it all." Yellowpaw meowed sadly.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yellowpaw sniffed the borders for any scents that crossed over. None yet but she did smell a fox that had crossed into Windclan's territory. Leaf-bare was nearly over. In another moon, it would be new-leaf. Hawkeye was due for kits in new-leaf. On the very first was now nearly 8 moons old. In another half-moon, she'd be 8 moons old. Shadowkit would be 3 moons tomorrow at Moonhigh.**

**Suddenly she smelled a familiar scent. It was Deepheart's scent.**

**"Hello Yellowpaw." Deepheart growled.**

**"Its Yellow...Yellow...Yellowtail now." Yellowpaw lied.**

**"Liar!" Deepheart roared as he attacked.**

**Yellowpaw flipped Deepheart over and clawed at his belly while he was pinned down.**

**"Let go of him!" screeched a small black tom.**

**"Shadowkit?" Yellowpaw meowed surprised her little brother was here.**

**Suddenly Shadowkit was clawing up clumps of fur from Yellowpaw. He tried to grip her neck again but she battered him away. Suddenly Firestar appeared and fought Deepheart while Shadowkit still tried to get a grip on Yellowpaw's neck. A dark shadow rippled into view as a black tom with amber eyes came into view.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"Shadowforest, so good to see you." Deepheart meowed happily.**

**"So this is the greatest leader of Thunderclan? A kittypet? Your a very weak Starclan warrior then. Let me show you how well a true warrior is suppose to fight!" Shadowforest hissed as he attacked Firestar.**

**Suddenly Shadowforest had Firestar pinned. Yellowpaw felt anger and pure fear enter her.**

**"Let my Greatest Grandfather go!" Yellowpaw yowled at the top of her lungs as she pelted at Shadowforest.**

**"I will kill him if you continue! So turn around and go back to camp and kill your deputy. Then I'll let him go."**

**"I'm not a stupid fresh-born kit! I'm an apprentice who has enough maturity to act like a full-grown warrior!" Yellowpaw hissed as she ripped her claws into Shadowforest's neck. She felt warriors from generations ago help her fight. She saw Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Sandstorm, Swiftstar, Flowerwing, and many others attack cats who were coming into view to kill them.**

**Yellowpaw hung on by digging her hind claws into Shadowforest's behind. She made Shadowforest let go. She realized Firestar was trying to pin down Shadowforest so she let go. Firestar pinned Shadowforest and clawed her neck open. The Shadowforest vanished forever.**

**The dark forest cats stopped and then retreated to the dark forest. Their fur becoming transparent in the sun-light.**

**"We must go too my young warrior. Go tell Blackstar that they want Nightfeather dead before Shadowkit can sneak over to him."**

**"Your right! I left Nightfeather as the guard on Shadowkit's prisoned den!" Yellowpaw yowled as she turned and pelted to camp as fast as she could go.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yellowpaw smelled blood even before she entered. The sunlight had left and the Moonlight was covering the scene in the camp. Nightfeather laid on the ground bleeding while Shadowkit tried to get into the nursery.**

**Yellowpaw ran over, nearly slipping in the blood, and grapped Shadowkit. She set him down in his den and sat staring at him until Blackstar came over. She looked at her dead deputy and let out a sad yowl of great sadness that Yellowpaw did too. Shadowkit let out a yowl of great joy in killing but Yellowpaw nocked him out. Yellowpaw looked around for Windtail.**

**"Windtail?"**

**"In here Yellowpaw." Windtail's voice came from the warriors' den.**

**"I need you to guard my brother's den while I go get my wounds checked. I'm betting Leafpool and the other medicine cats in Starclan are fixing wounds as fast as you can say 'the mouse got killed by me.'" Yellowpaw meowed as she looked up at the stars.**

**"Go on then. I'll be near your brother's den in a few seconds."**

**"Shadowkit's gone!" Blackstar meowed as she rushed over to Yellowpaw.**

**"I know exactly were he has gone. Into Nightclaw's old territory."**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Yellowpaw found Nightclaw in the warriors' den asleep in the front. He looked really peaceful. She knew if she was to tell him that they needed his help around his territory that he'd help. Yellowpaw prodded him with one paw and his head shot straight up.**

**"Uh, what? Its still dark. What do y...ou want Yellowpaw" he asked as he stifled a yawn.**

**"We need your help."**

**"With what?"**

**"Guiding us through your old territory so we may find my brother. He ran off to my dad so hopefully we'll see him and will be able to kill him." Yellowpaw told Nightclaw.**

**Suddenly the smell of Shadowclan came from the clearing.**

**"You stole Darkstep and Shadenose from us!" a rusty voice growled.**

**"We stole no one." Yellowpaw meowed as she exited the warriors' den with Nightclaw right behind her. "Their Dark forest cats and their going to Nightclaw's old territory."**

**Yellowpaw sniffed the air and smelled Windclan above them.**

**"Same goes for your warriors who left too Stormstar." Yellowpaw meowed. "You too Wirlstar of Riverclan."**

**Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan leaders and one warrior was in the Thunderclan camp. Poisonstar, Stormstar, Wirlstar and Blackstar left up to the high-ledge which lead into Blackstar's den. Yellowpaw helped the other clan warriors feel at home. Yellowpaw grabbed one rabbit for the Windclan warrior, one squirrel for the Shadowclan warrior and then she searched the fresh-kill pile for a fish. their wasn't one. She rushed out to the stream she had nearly been killed near. She watched a fish and then she struck the fish. the fish flopped around on the snow and then Yellowpaw killed the fish. She brought back the very first fish she ever caught to the warrior from Riverclan.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The leaders came out of Blackstar's den. The other clans' leaders instrucked their warriors to go back to camp. Blackstar on the other hand stood up on the high-ledge and yowled out the familiar clan meeting words.**

**"the other leaders and me have desided that they will send back their warriors while they and I go in search for their missing warriors."**

**"Wait, Blackstar! You don't know the way! Let me, Silverpaw, and Nightclaw go along!"**

**"No Yellowpaw. We need you here. Yellowpaw unfortunately you must take up a deputies role until I return. I only but Yellowpaw in charge because of her visions as well as her powers to tell foxes to leave." Blackstar meowed quickly and firmly.**

**"But Yellowpaw isn't a warrior! She's an apprentice!" Longfeather yowled out with outradge.**

**"When we get back I will choose my deputy and give a certain someone her warrior name." Blackstar meowed. I will arive back hopefully in two or three moons from now."**

**"Your leaving us in the hands of an apprentice for two or three years!?" Longfeather meowed outradgously.**

**"Yes and if you don't respect her, you will be taking her apprentice duties for two to three moons or however long I am gone." Blackstar yowled. "This clan meeting is over!"**

**Blackstar leaped down and padded up to Yellowpaw. **

**"Make sure you have patrols patroling each boundry. Also make sure that Hawkeye's kits don't join the dark forest. They have decided to recruit any kit with sadness or anger. And finally, keep a close eye on Longfeather. If he has cuts, don't take a single chance and tell him he is exiled unless their is a battle that was reported to you." Blackstar told her.**

**"I will Blackstar. I promise."**

**Blackstar turned to Nightclaw.**

**"Take care of her. She's young and she just lost her mother, Found out her father's pure evil, and she was nearly killed by her brother." Blackstar told him sadly.**

**"I will." Nightclaw meowed respectfully.**

**Yellowpaw watched Blackstar turn to the leaders and the four leaders left. Now it was up to her to lead the clan through the rest of leaf-bare and the begining of New-leaf.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Yellowpaw meowed as she started padding to the apprentices' den.**

**"Yellowpaw, deputies don't sleep in the apprentices' den, they sleep in the warriors' den." Nightclaw meowed with an amused look on his face. "You can sleep in my spot."**

**"Okay." Yellowpaw meowed with a smile.**

**Yellowpaw entered the warriors' den and curled up on Nightclaw's bedding of moss. The smell of him lured her into a light sleep.**

* * *

**When she woke Nightclaw had come into the den.**

**"Hey what are you doing up?" He whispered.**

**"I heard paw steps and thought you were there." Yellowpaw whispered as she yawned.**

**"No I sent Longfeather to stand gaurd for the rest of the night. Scoot over."**

**"Okay."**

**Nightclaw curled up around Yellowpaw and fell asleep. Yellowpaw looked at him and for once she felt safe from her father. She fell asleep curled up against Nightclaw.**

* * *

**When she awoke Nightclaw was watching her.**

**"What?" Yellowpaw whispered triedly.**

**"You look really cute when you are asleep."**

**"Thanks. Lets get up and go see if their's anything left in the fresh-kill pile." Yellowpaw meowed as she stood and exited the warriors' den. **

**Suddenly she felt a warm new-leaf breeze. She realized new-leaf was really early. The snow was melted and she watched two kits chase a butterfly.**_**Who are those kits? I must be having another vision.**_**Yellowpaw asked herself. She turned and saw the warriors' den was thick with cats. Then she saw Nightclaw.**

**He was watching her curiously.**

**"What?" Yellowpaw asked amussed.**

**"Oh nothing. Your eyes weren't white when you had that vision. Didn't you have a vision?"**

**"I had a vision. But that's the first time my eyes have been open."**

**"Lets go to the fesh-kill."**

**They crossed under the huge tree that fell years before and searched the fresh-kill pile. They found a mouse and one shrew. "**

**I'll bring the shrew to Seedwing. You bring the Mouse to Hawkeye. They bent down to pick the prey up but as their mussles got close to the prey a rotten smell came at them.**

**"Their bad!" Yellowpaw meowed in surprise. "Who will go on hunting patrol? I'd have to send Longfeather and Windtail on a border patrol but they'd have to patrol the borders and hunt at the same time."**

**Nightclaw rested his tail on Yellowpaw's back and looked at her.**

**"It's okay. Lets go hunting."**

**"Sure but who else is going?"**

**"No one just you and me."**

**"Okay."**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Yellowpaw pounced on a vole and bite into it's neck. She picked it up and then went and gathered the rest of the prey. Nightclaw held four rabbits, two ravens, one mouse, and the first sparrow in moons. Yellowpaw on the other paw, held 3 voles, seven mice, three rabbits, two robins, and one fish.**

**"Show off." Nightclaw meowed in an amusing tone.**

**Yellowpaw laughed and they walked back to camp together. Yellowpaw saw Silverpaw rush out of the nursery and into the section leading to the medicine cat's went and dropped her fresh-kill into the pile. then she watched Nightclaw drop his fresh-kill. After that, Yellowpaw grabbed the sparrow while Nightclaw grabbed the voles.**

**Yellowpaw went into the elders' den and rested her tail on Seedwing's pelt. She dropped he sparrow and watched Seedwing's nose sniff for the prey.**

**"You brought a sparrow for me?" Meowed a rusty voice..**

**"Yeah. I told you two days ago that if I see the first sparrow in moons show up in the fresh-kill pile that I'll bring it to you."**

**"Oh Yellowpaw you shouldn't have." Snarled a tom with amber eyes and a silver pelt.**

**"Deepheart!" Yellowpaw yowled.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"Your so smart!" Deepheart sneered.**

**Yellowpaw backed up to the enterance of the den and stuck her tail out. She then yowled.**

**"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS IN THE ELDERS' DEN! IT IS DEEPHEART AND A WARRIOR FROM SHADOWCLAN!" Yellopaw yowled out.**

**"I'm not scared to fight a few warriors."**

**Nightclaw burst in with Windtail and Hedgeeye.**

**"Hello brother." Meowed a smooth voice.**

**"Longfeather, your a Dark forest warrior?" Hedgeeye meowed full of rage.**

**"Yes brother and now I'll kill you!" Longfeather hissed as he let his claws out.**

**"Guard Yellowpaw, don't let her get attacked!" Nightclaw commanded.**

**"Back up out into the clearing. We need all the room we can!" Yellowpaw commanded.**

**The group of warriors exited the den and saw two foxes standing outside the den growling.**

**"Don't attack us. Attack the other cats comeing out. One of you needs to go howl for the rest of the foxes." Yellowpaw meowed full of rage and trying to keep a calm tone.**

**The fox with the cut nose raced off to the high-ledge and howled. Suddenly foxes were rushing into the camp. One tried to sneek into the Nursery but the fox with the cut nose growled at it and started barking commands. The foxes surrounded the warrior and faced the elders den.**

**"Deepheart, your no match for the foxes! You know it too!" Yellowpaw hissed.**

**The foxes whined and looked at Yellowpaw.**

**"Don't kill them. the female cat you need to leave alone." Yellowpaw told the foxes in a calm voice. "Now go get them!"**

**The fox in front was smaller then the rest but it was the same fox with a cut on it's nose. Standing next to it was its mother. The mother and pup growled as they enter the elders' den. Yellowpaw stepped forward and followed with two more foxes following behind.**

**"Deepheart I'm back." Yellowpaw growled as her claws slid in and out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Yellowpaw saw Deepheart walk out of the shadows with Seedwing.**

"**You don't want precious Seedwing to get hurt now do you?" Deepheart hissed.**

"**You wouldn't dare!" Yellowpaw growled.**

**The foxes in front of Yellowpaw charged. The foxes behind Yellowpaw went in front and made four quick barks. Two more foxes came into the den and stood next to Yellowpaw as two more stood behind her.**

"**Oh why surround yourself with foxes when they'll just attack you if you yowl like a little kit." Deepheart hissed as Longfeather slid under a fox and attacked Yellowpaw.**

"**Don't attack me!" Yellowpaw yowled as the foxes attacked Longfeather.**

**Longfeather moved and the fox next to her grabbed her by the scruff. Yellowpaw's mussle was bleeding and her back had a few deep scratches. The fox brought Yellowpaw out and then ran back in and attacked Longfeather. Nightclaw ran over to Yellowpaw and growled to Windtail to go get Mousetail and Silverpaw.**

**Yellowpaw shut her eyes and sighed.**

**When Yellowpaw opened her eyes, Silverpaw and Mousetail were watching her. Her wounds healed faster then the neck wound she had from Shadowkit. Silverpaw was smiling and looked extremly happy.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**When Yellowpaw opened her eyes, Silverpaw and Mousetail were watching her. Her wounds healed faster than the neck wound she had from Shadowkit. Silverpaw was smiling and looked extremely happy. Suddenly she saw Blackstar and the other leaders.**

**"What are you doing back?" Yellowpaw meowed slowly.**

**"We found Shadowkit all alone. So we brought him back and the other leaders have asked me if their clans could watch you become a warrior during tonight's gathering." Blackstar meowed.**

**"Okay." Yellowpaw meowed as she stood up.**

**There was a plump sparrow sitting on the ground for her. She ate it quickly and Silverpaw lead her over to the water where Yellowpaw lapped some up.**

**"Lets get going. The leaders are going to leave camp before us and we'll be following." Silverpaw meowed.**

**Yellowpaw nodded and followed her out of the den. Yellowpaw saw two foxes laid flat on the ground. They were dead.**

**"No those foxes were good!" Yellowpaw meowed upsetedly.**

**"I know let's go." Silverpaw meowed.**

* * *

**At the gathering, Yellowpaw watched a black fox carefully. The fox was only maybe her age.**

**"Let all the clans gather beneath the gathering tree for a warrior ceremony!" Blackstar yowled out**

**The clans gathered curiously and excitedly.**

**"Today we honor a Thunderclan apprentice who used foxes to defeat her father." Wirlstar yowled out.**

**"And for her quick thinking, wisdom from the past, and ability to talk to foxes, we hold this ceremony so all the clans can see her become a warrior under starclan's guidance." Stormstar yowled out.**

**" But she has also shown loyalty, caring for her clanmates, and how to lead a clan during a crisis." Poisonstar yowled out.**

**"And with those reasons, we have to hold her ceremony here in front of all the clans." the four leaders yowled out in unison.**

**"Yellowpaw step up!" Blackstar yowled.**

**Yellowpaw stood in front of the tree.**

**"Blakcstar has your apprenitce shone any signs of a great warrior?" Wirlstar yowled out.**

**"Yes yellowpaw has." Blackstar responded turning her head to Wirlstar.**

**" Yellowpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Poisonstar asked her.**

**"I do." Yellowpaw meowed wiggling with excitement.**

**"Then with the power of Starclan your warrior name will be...Yellowpelt!" The four leaders yowled in unision.**

**"Yelllowpelt, Yellowpelt, Yellowpelt!" The four clans cheered.**


	17. author's note

_**Dear readers,**_

_** I know you found some typepos but here me out. The computers I use don't excatly work completely and are very slow. I meant to type, back when Blackstar was telling Yellowpaw how many lives she had left, two instead of one. So when you read this story again, please but two in for the one for that part of the story.**_

_**Thanks to you,**_

_**Rose of the Gorge,**_

_**author of Yellow(kit), Yellow(Paw) and now Yellow(pelt)**_


End file.
